Energy Shield
Energy Shield / Energy Barrier (called Evil Barrier in Budokai Tenkaichi 3) is a technique used to create a green energy sheild around the user to protect the them. This is first seen when Future Gohan fights the androids the second time. It is also seen in one of Vegeta's flashbacks being used by his father, King Vegeta. Broly (as a baby, no less) uses it to save himself & his father, Paragus from a dying Planet Vegeta. Broly's energy shield even allows him (and others if he chooses) to survive in the vacuum of space (or even within molten lava). It is seen several times in Movie 10 (this movie contains the best examples of the use of technique in the anime), first when Gohan uses it to shield Goten, Videl, & Trunks from one Broly's Blaster Shells (energy blasts); later Broly again uses it to escape from a sea of lava, and lastly, he briefly attempts to use it to block Gohan, Goten, and Goku's Family Kamehameha, but fails and is rocketed towards the Sun and is defeated. In Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, Vegeta emits an Energy Barrier from his hands in a fashion similar to Final Flash to protect civilians from Hirudagarn. The evil Wizard Babidi has a Yellow energy shield called Wizard Barrier (which is produced by his crystal ball). Bojack has his own energy shield called Psycho Barrier. Tapion's flute creates a blue energy shield, known as Hero's Flute. *'Note:' It seems that anyone who can use ki can use the technique, however it may require some pratice and its strength is probably determined by the user. Android Barrier Dr. Gero's Androids have their own version of the Energy Shield known as the Android Barrier. The Android Barrier is first used by Android 17 (is bluish-green in color) and is his signature technique. 17 uses to block Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade. Android 18 is also equiped with an Android Barrier (pink in color; like most of her Ki-based attacks) though she rarely uses it. Semi-Perfect Cell uses an even stronger barrier in order to completely absorb Android 18 without interference, Cell's version is called the Perfect Barrier (it is also the largest of all barrier techniques). Super Android 13 is the only other "numbered" Android with a Barrier (his is the red in color; same as his Ki attacks). In GT, Super 17 retains his original barrier, but it also seems to gains the ability to absorb ki-based attacks (the barrier is invisible during this procees), this is called the Absorbtion Barrier. Robotic/Mechnical Dr. Wheelo has his own fiery-red energy shield/barrier which is generated by his robotic body and is simply called Barrier. Emperor Pilaf's Pilaf Machine has an white-blue shield/barrier, called Pilaf Barrier. Users *Goku *King Vegeta - (Evil Barrier, may have taught it to his son) *Broly - (Evil Barrier, knew it as a baby) *Piccolo - (Evil Barrier, may have taught it to Gohan) *Vegeta - (Evil Barrier, likely learned it from his father) *Future Gohan - (Evil Barrier, may have learned it from Piccolo) *Future Trunks - (Evil Barrier, could have learned it from Future Gohan or from his father during their year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *Gohan - (Evil Barrier, may have learned it from Piccolo) *Bio-Broly - (Evil Barrier, possibly Bio-Barrier) *Bojack - (Psycho Barrier) *Babidi - (Wizard Barrier, produced via crystal ball's magic) *Tapion - (Hero's Flute, produced via magic flute) *Dr. Wheelo - (Barrier, mechnical) *Pilaf Machine - (Pilaf Barrier, mechnical) *Android 17 - (Android Barrier, 17's signature move) *Android 18 - (Android Barrier, rarely uses it) *Semi-Perfect Cell / Perfect Cell - (Perfect Barrier, has a large blast radius) *Super Android 13 - (Android Barrier) *Super 17 - (his signature Android Barrier & invisible Absorption Barrier) Category: Techniques